rain
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: it seemed that Hikaru and Kaoru had rubbed off on him just a little : HARUHIMORI


**rain**

**HARUHIMORI**

Haruhi was running as fast as her feet would take her. Her feet pounded against the ground as she sped down the empty street, but she needed to run faster. She needed to get away from everyone, she needed to hide. She needed to get away from her mistake; her huge gigantic mistake.

She'd slipped up, and now she was regretting every word that had left her mouth.

The sky above her darkened as she ran. Tiny raindrops splattered against her face. She knew what was coming. She knew that she should probably be trying to find shelter so she wouldn't be caught in the rain, the thunder. She couldn't stop though, her feet wouldn't let her. They made her keep running, kept her from stopping.

In a matter of seconds the sky was pouring down on her. Her short hair plastered against her face. She pushed the brown locks of hair out of her eyes as she ran, trying her best to see in the down pour. Her legs begged to give out from underneath her as she pushed forward. She wasn't one to really exercise, so running for such a long period of time was hurting quite a bit.

She could hear the sound of running behind her. She sped up. She couldn't let any of any of him catch her, she had to keep running.

The sound of thunder rolled over head, causing her to shriek in fear. There was no where for her to hide; she was out in the open, and so was the thunder. Her legs finally gave out from underneath her, and her body hit the hard concrete below her.

The footsteps were coming closer...

She stammered up, limping along as she tried to get away. She couldn't get caught, not after what she said.

Another wave of thunder crashed above her, and this time she couldn't help but stop. There was no use, she would never be able to escape at this rate. The footsteps were to close.

She felt a hand grab onto her wrist. She turned around, immediately lowering her head down as soon as she had a glance of who it was.

Mori, she really hadn't expected anyone else.

"You're hurt," he said, bending down to get a better look at the cuts along her legs. The concrete had done quite a bit, but the rain was washing most of the blood away.

Lightening flashed along the sky, soon to be followed by the crash of thunder. She whimpered, slightly flinching under Mori's gaze. He looked up at her, his face almost even with her own, "Why did you run?"

"I didn't mean to say..." Another streak of lightening flashed against the dark sky.

She dove forward, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He stood there for a second, stunned at her actions. He slowly picked her off the ground, pulling her close to his chest. She buried her face into his neck, pulling herself tight up against him. He could feel warm rain droplets against the side of his neck.

It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't the rain that was warm.

He didn't say anything, slowly walking back towards the direction they come from.

"I don't want to go back," she whimpered against him. He could feel her lips tickle his neck as she mumbled. He was sure his face had reddened, but he knew for a fact she didn't see it.

He stopped in his tracks; not knowing where to go now. He pulled a cell phone out of his almost drenched pocket, pressing a few buttons to see if the thing had suffered any water damage. It hadn't.

He quickly dialed a number, bringing the phone up to his ear.

She could hear him order or a limo to come for them. She could feel him stuff the cell phone back into his pocket as he held her with one arm.

She winced as her knee rubbed up against Mori's torso. She could feel him tighten up against her briefly every time she made a noise of discomfort. She buried her head further into his neck, digging her fingertips into his neck. It was a good thing she didn't have fingernails, or she was sure he'd have scratches there in the morning.

He carried her over to an alleyway; he didn't want her to be out in the open road.

"I love you too."

She leaned up and looked at the teen the was holding her; had he just spoken?

"I love you too, Haruhi," he said a little more hesitantly this time. He was looking down at her; his gray eyes holding the same expressionless look they always had.

He leaned down, his lips slowly finding her own. She slowly closed her eyes, unsure exactly what was happening. She didn't understand... this wasn't what she had expected. Saying I love you to Mori was a complete accident; a complete slip-up. What was even worse was that she had done it in front of the host club. Thank goodness they had already closed up for the day.

She pulled away, wiggling in his grasp, "Put me down." He nodded obediently, setting down the petite girl, "Now, dance with me."

He looked at her, slightly confused, but still he didn't question her motives. He clasped one of her small hands in his own, another snaking around her waste.

She slowly rocked back and forth with him, her face buried into his chest. He could feel her shiver every time it thundered. She knew she was safe now though; she had Mori to protect her.

She hadn't really thought about love or boys or anything pertaining to the first two for such a long time. She'd been happy with her 'disguised as a boy' style, and okay with the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend.

After a while with the host club though, things slowly began to change. She hadn't noticed them at first, but when she did notice them it was to late to escape.

She'd slowly but surely fallen for Takashi without even realizing it.

Her grip tightened on his hand as she pulled herself close to him.

He stopped their swaying, reaching up and tilting her chin up to look at him. He could see the fear in her coffee orbs as she looked up at him expectantly. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time a little harder then before and a little more desperate.

She smiled in the kiss, the situation still not making any sense to her. It didn't matter though, because she had him and he had her and that's all that mattered.

She could feel his hands as it cupped her cheek. It was calloused, but yet in a way it still felt soft against her cheek. He was so careful with her; as if touching her a little to hard would break her into a million pieces.

She could feel the tips of his wet hair brush up against her; his forehead almost close enough to rest against her own. He was so close.

The sudden honking of a horn broke them apart, causing both of them to look up and out into the street. There was a limo waiting impatiently out in the road.

He grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile; a smile that was just for her. She clutched onto his arm as they walked back into the street; her face leaning against his arm.

Mori smirked as he opened the door, ushering Haruhi into the limo.

After all, he had a pretty girl that loved him, one-way windows, and uncomfortable wet clothes.

It seemed that the Hikaru and Kaoru _had_ rubbed off on him just a little.

**x**

**wwwooooo my first OHSHC fic!**

**It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to but oh well ;-;**

**Hahaha tell me what you think!**

**Most of it was inspired by the fact that it was raining outside and **

**by the song "Dancing" by Elisa**

**and the ending... well that was my perverted mind :)**

**haha well review please!**


End file.
